


Popcorn Kiss

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What are you eating?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sweet & salty"

“What are you eating?” Neville asked, as Luna wandered into his greenhouse, chewing something that crunched loudly.

“Muggle food,” she replied, shaking a paper bag that rattled as she hopped up to sit on the counter. “Popcorn.”

“Ah,” he nodded, then frowned. “Then why do I smell mint?”

“It’s a muggle thing!” said Luna, brightly. “You put mint candies into hot popcorn, and it melts. Do you want to try some?”

Neville smiled, and held up his dirt-covered hands. “Some other time.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” she told him, and her kiss tasted like salt and melted chocolate.

THE END


End file.
